The present invention relates to a system for managing geographic space and moving objects thereon.
As the geographic space being handled by a driving system expands, the amount of information being transmitted and received increases due to an increase in the number of automobiles and the number of roads, and the corresponding requirements might exceed the processing power of a single server. Even if the geographic space is divided and a plurality of servers are used to process the spaces resulting from the division, automobiles move at high speeds among the plurality of divided geographic spaces, and therefore further communication between the servers is necessary, such that the communication load between servers increases. In particular, when vehicles exist in one geographic space near the border of another geographic space, a server managing the one geographic space needs information of the other geographic space from another server in order to locate a car near the border, and thus communication between servers increases. Meanwhile, a redundancy of subsystems is necessary in case of failure.